


What is the point in love?

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealous John Watson, Kissing, Sentimental Sherlock, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought that love was useless but my best friend John Watson, showed me that love is what protects us from the start of our lives. What I saw in one man changed my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War was apart of life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters out of Sherlock they all belong to the BBC the only character I own is Vivienne Castiel.

I ran across the field with a gun strapped to my back, I run ignoring the cries as people are shot dead, it was haunting at the least but I could feel the muscles in my arms and legs pulling, I collapse in pain but I quickly jump up when I see a grenade I yell," Take cover!" As I run and jump for cover into the trenches and I wait.  
The rain won't stop and the general has been in the trench shed keeping dry, I scowl at him for being so cowardly, I hear a sharp cry and look over to where it came from and I see my childhood friend crouched over holing his shoulder and crying in pain. I rush over and whisper into his ear,"John it will be okay just take deep breathes, in and out," it's true I was panicking but I had to stay calm for him and everyone around me but always him.  
I wake up screaming and crying in shock, I wrap my blankets around me tighter and I start to sob, I didn't know why I was crying it's not like I love him or at least I didn't think I did because I have never loved anyone before...ever, I was just worried.  
The war was apart of my life but now I work at Scotland Yard police I am very useful according to Greg Lestrade because of my power of deduction and I happy but I would be happier if I knew if John Watson was alright.  
Little did I know I was going to run into him a few days later with his flat mate and that I would become the best friend of a certain consulting detective.


	2. Seeing into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne runs into her best friend at a crime scene and things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of miner swear words just as a warning.

I run to catch up with the cab that I hailed and I jump in and yell the destination of the crime scene I look behind to see Greg Lestrade getting into a patrol car and disappearing around the corner. I was heading to a crime scene, it was a murder, well of course it was a murder otherwise I wouldn't be going to the crime scene, it isn't my division if something gets stolen but the chase is the best part of my job.  
When I arrive I see another cab pull up behind mine I throw the money at the cabbie and rush inside and to the body. Little did I know that the cab that pulled up behind mine belonged to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.  
I start analysing the body as I hear two loud pairs of footsteps and neither belong to Greg I frown and get straight back to the matter at hand, two soft familiar hands grab my shoulders and I hear a voice," Viv is that you?" I instantly remember the nickname and I kick myself into gear and jump up and envelop John with a hug.   
"I thought you were a goner when you left to the hospital, Jay. I mean you scared the crap outta me!" I say after I let go of John," Um...wait...first of all who is that and two why the very sentimental affection?" I hear a voice and jump in the air as I see a man about six feet tall, with brown curly locks and the most beautiful dishwater grey and blue eyes... Not now Castiel. " Hi I'm Vivienne Castiel, John's best childhood friend and I was on the same army force as him and well I man here to solve this crime maybe with a little bit of help, I know who you are Sherlock Holmes and I know you are the worlds only consulting detective and that the police only go to you when they are to out of there depths which is almost always!" John looks at me his jaw hanging open," I like you, you're smart and you like John," I smile at Sherlocks words and then feel a sharp pain right at the back of my head and I collapse as my head fills with things I thought were unnecessary. I black out for a minute but when I come to John is cradling my body like a baby, I notice how close the walls are and I gasp out," claustrophobic!" and John lifts me up and takes me out side where I feel like I can breathe.  
"That hasn't happened in a few years has it?" says John and I nod, we are back at 221B Bakers street and I am lying on the couch with Sherlock leaning over John's shoulder while he checks my vitals and gets me to slow my breathing down. " You should stay the night in case another panick attack happens and also we can catch up and maybe we can get you and Sherlock to have a deduction off!" I snarl at him but I cough, I open my eyes in time to see Sherlock smile and roll his eyes, I snicker at Johns attempt at getting Sherlock to get the landlady, Mrs Hudson she brings up tea and biscuits which I nibble on happily until I yawn and collapse back against the couch. I fall asleep on the couch and end up waking up to John poking me and to find my face on the floor and Sherlock and John laughing at me I snicker a little bit but end up standing and stretching and having a shower.  
After a quick goodbye I am out the door and in a cab heading to my flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am not a physiologist so I don't actually know what claustrophobia is about and what happens so please don't get snarky at me.


	3. Love on Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff in this no bad language just a lot of kissing and pain for Vivienne.

It had been a year since I bumped into John again and since I met Sherlock, I have to admit that Sherlock is really adorable because of those sharp cheekbones, brown curls, blue eyes, those perfect fingers and those plush lips that I dream about every night... Not now Castiel.  
I was on a case when I got a text from John, it read:  
Sherlock was on a case and hasn't been back since Tuesday.  
Please help me look for him.  
He has a history of drugs so please be careful.  
Find him soon.  
JW  
I frown and tell Greg what had happened so he let me go look for him, I ran to Baker Street where John was waiting on the steps I slow down to a jog, stopping in front of him," Do you think he was high or anything like that?" I ask impatiently he shrugs his shoulders and we walk inside.  
When John closed the door I see Sherlock's belstaff coat hanging up, I frown and say to John," Have you checked his room?" He says no and I walk down the hallway and I open the door to Sherlock's room and we find a note saying, " sorry but I had to go I need to have my mind running properly and I am a danger to you, John and Vivienne don't look for me because John I have your gun just in case I am sorry.  
I read over I am sorry part 5 times and I collapse, during the time I was at Sherlock's I managed not to hear my phone going off and to hear the car pulling up outside until I heard two male voices yelling," Mycroft I don't need you to babysit me for the rest of my life I have John and Vivienne which are most likely watching us right now so please leave!" I watched as the other man, Mycroft left the flat and as Sherlock stormed up the stairs, I could smell the fury radiating off of him, he pushed past me not even caring about pushing me over and he collapsed on the couch.  
"Stupid Mycroft, stupid Lestrade and stupid..." He pauses when he sees my face strewn with pain for him, he stands up and walks to towards me, (John had left earlier to go to the surgery he works at) I step back but I hit the wall he grabs my wrists and then he does what I never dreamt he would do he kissed me, the kiss was long and full with passion his tongue seeks entrance to my mouth but I pull away.  
"I love you Vivienne and I never want you to get hurt... Ever," he whispers into my ear I moan as he bites my ear, he reaches to my sides and squeezes softly but even a small squeeze sent pain shooting throughout my body, I tremble holding back screaming but it was to much and I collapse into his arms crying in pain, he rings John and the last thing I remember was slipping unconscious in Sherlock's arms.


End file.
